There are at least two fundamental requirements for cartons used for packaging ice cream and the like. The carton must be esthetically pleasing to the consumer. Secondly, the seal of the carton must be such that it prevents liquids or semi-liquids from leaking from the ends thereof.
In an effort to enhance the overall appearance of ice cream cartons it has been known to print, on the exterior of the carton, scenes depicting enticing scoops of ice cream and the like. The premise being the more attractive and alluring the carton is the more likely the consumer is to purchase the ice cream. The body panels of the carton provide a substantially continuous surface which readily receives printing thereon. The ends of the carton, however, are formed generally from four end flaps extending from the body panel. In previously known ice cream cartons, the end flaps when folded-in formed a very irregular surface. Gaps or spaces exist between the various end flaps. These gaps and irregularities in the carton ends detract significantly from the overall appearance of the carton. More specifically, the gaps make it very difficult to display a unified scene on the carton ends. Thus, valuable advertising space is lost or not utilized to its fullest potential.
The presently known process for packaging ice cream makes it essential that a carton have a sufficient seal to prevent semi-liquids or liquids from leaking therefrom. During the process of packaging ice cream, a carton is customarily erected wherein one of the carton ends is sealed and the other carton end is open. A filling instrument is positioned above the open end and dispenses ice cream in a semi-liquid or liquid state into the carton. The carton is then sealed and passed along a conveyor system through a chiller or refrigeration unit wherein the ice cream is solidified. The seal of the carton must be adequate to ensure against leakage from the time that the semi-liquid or liquid is dispensed into the carton until the time the ice cream solidifies. Previously known cartons contain gaps between the end flaps folded inward-y to form the carton ends. These gaps allow semi-liquids or liquids to leak from the carton and form residue on its exterior surface. The residue solidifies during the refrigeration process. These cartons must be disposed of because they project an image of damaged goods.
The present invention discloses an ice cream carton that eliminates the above disadvantages of previously known ice cream cartons.